<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One phone call (and everything changes) by IcraveAffection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578045">One phone call (and everything changes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcraveAffection/pseuds/IcraveAffection'>IcraveAffection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcraveAffection/pseuds/IcraveAffection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho has studied in a big city since a year ago, but as he is broke he needs to find a cheaper place to live. The family that welcomes him in their vacant bedroom holds a great surprise for him…</p><p>Or: Fate makes Minho encounter a beautiful boy and he wonders what sort of God he pleased in a former life to be this freaking lucky.</p><p>Ok I might not be good at writing a summary but i swear there is a good story here! I work hard to make something interesting :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Hope you’re doing ok...<br/>Before you start reading, I wanted to inform you: this is my first long story ever! I’m very excited but also nervous…<br/>As a bored high-schooler who knows nearly nothing about student life and relationships, I made the wise choice to write my first fic about these two topics… so feel free to tell me if you find some parts inaccurate :)<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Minho doesn’t come from a wealthy family. they are, in fact, very poor, so when he said to his parents that he wanted to study sciences and become an engineer, they were happy for their son to have a promising future but also worried about having to pay for his student life in a big city.<br/>
He was motivated to leave his small hometown and the boring life of a carpenter’s son to study astronomy, which has been his passion for a very, very long time. So, he sacrificed the entire summer after leaving high school to work two part-time jobs. While all the people his age were celebrating their majority, hanging out at the numerous lakes of the region at day and dancing to mediocre music in the few bars at night, he was doing hikes for tourists in the mountains all day and making expensive cocktails with cheap alcohol all night.<br/>
Yet he was quite enjoying his summer despite being exhausted, having in mind the exciting new life that was the final goal for all his efforts.</p><p>When September finally came, he moved into a small 2-rooms apartment with two roommates that he didn’t know. At first, he was afraid to meet them as he didn’t know what to expect. He felt relief behind his surprise when they welcomed him like two excited puppies, jumping around in joy to make a new friend and smiling so wide they seemed to rip their faces in half.<br/>
Minho loved them at the moment he saw those smiles.<br/>
Felix had the brightest one, and he gave Minho the impression to be a part of the sun that somehow ended up on earth. Hyunjin, the tallest one, wasn’t outdone as he had sparkling eyes that reminded Minho the stars that shine in a cloudless night. From this day, he always fondly called them his Shining Roommates.<br/>
They made him feel at home at the moment he saw them.<br/>
With their very outgoing, talkative and loud personalities, Minho thought at the beginning that he wouldn’t put up with them for long. He was a country boy after all, used to the sweet symphony of nature, and the constant noise and mess of his roommates was unusual.<br/>
However it turned out just fine, the three of them finding a pace and establishing rules to follow in order for everyone to be at ease. This way, at any moment, Minho could ask for silence as he wanted to study or take a nap, and the boys would leave or watch a boring movie to avoid bothering him. The other way worked too, as Hyunjin could at any moment ask for a walk through the city (he really loved talking about his day while eating street food and watching the city’s milling population), and Felix would ask for them to go with him at a party hosted by one of the numerous friends that he seemed to make effortlessly all around campus.<br/>
The Shining Roommates were both dance majors and knew each other from high school, but they treated Minho as if they had known him for years as well. That’s how, throughout the year, the three of them became an inseparable group of best friends.<br/>
Minho liked dance too. He had been in the dance club of his hometown for years, culminating in ninth grade when he got the main role in the final show. Unfortunately he left not long after, putting aside a time-wasting hobby to focus more on his grades and fulfill his dream.<br/>
He still enjoyed dancing though, and appreciated the days when he had time to go to the dancing studios with his roommates, remembering good memories even if his body had gone stiff from years of just sitting at a desk.<br/>
His major was a difficult one, he was constantly hidden behind a pile of assignments and was sometimes stuck on the same math problem for hours. Yet he was very hard-working and determined to become a great scientist so that he could look at stars for a living.</p><p>The first year of college ended quite quickly, filled with work, friends and more work. Minho was relieved to finally have a proper break for the summer and satisfied with himself for staying motivated all year long, even under so much pressure. He had to thank Hyunjin and Felix for being so nice and supportive during exams period, when he was nothing but a whiny old man maintaining himself with coffee and stress only, so he bought their favorite ice creams and organized their usual Super Movie Night all by himself, choosing the movie, popping the corn, building a pillow bunker with a nest of blankets inside. When the boys came home, they were so happy to be surprised they gave Minho a big hug but ended up throwing the three of them on the bunker that collapsed. In this mess, they were all sparkling with joy and Minho was sure this moment was going to be stuck in his mind's Greatest Memories for a while. He was proud of being the reason of those big smiles.</p><p>When he went back home for summer break, he suddenly felt less proud.</p><p>Minho wasn’t able to see it when he had only one day a week to see them during this year, but now that his mind was cleared of any student worries, he wondered how he managed not to notice it. 
The tiredness.</p><p>His parents seemed exhausted. They lost some of their colors, and gained some wrinkles. Minho felt like they aged 10 years since he left for college.</p><p>At the moment he saw them, he realized how much they cared for him. He, their only child, decided to follow his dreams and study something difficult in an expensive, faraway university. And they just accepted it despite their financial problems. They just decided to work even harder for him.<br/>
And now it was obvious, how they sacrificed their health for him. Minho was extremely guilty. He felt like crying.<br/>
Instead, he took them gently in his arms, afraid to break them from how fragile they looked.<br/>
And he promised himself that he would find a way for them to stop paying everything for him, so that they could rest.</p><p>Minho spent the whole summer break helping his parents renovating their old house, whose roof was so damaged it let the rain leak through during winter. Everyday while his parents were at work, he called his old school friends and offered them lunch in exchange for some help on his project. This way, he could discuss adult life with those people he only knew as teenagers, and the roof was renovated in no time.<br/>
He felt a bit less guilty after helping his parents with their home, but the bitter feeling was still there. He went back to his apartment in the city three weeks before the start of the school year, to start the main part of his “stop depending on parents” project.</p><p>------------</p><p>Minho was alone in the apartment, as his shining roommates were still with their parents for the rest of the holidays.<br/>
He had other plans to spend the remaining summer time.</p><p>Firstly, he spent the whole weekend going to all the little shops he found that were situated near a public transport stop, as he still didn’t have his driver’s license (and didn’t plan on having it soon, to the great displeasure of everyone around him. For some reason he didn’t understand, this seemed to be an essential part of an adult’s life). He gave to each one of them the same CV and motivation letter, in hopes that even one would choose him as an employee.<br/>
This way, he could have his own money and stop using his parent’s, so they would have to worry less about working and more about taking care of themselves.</p><p>While waiting for the answers to come, he had another thing to do.</p><p>One day, while searching online for cheap places to live in this city, he had found an ideal proposition; in a lot of families, there were children like him who left their home to go study in another city. Their parents were then left with an empty room. Some of them started renting this room to students. This solution was ideal for Minho, as it provided him a room for himself where he could study and sleep in peace (he loved his roommates, but their very loud personalities made it sometimes very hard to concentrate or rest). Plus the price was even cheaper than what he was currently paying for the very tiny apartment, and he would be provided homemade food, which would spare him some extra time he could spend doing something more productive.</p><p>After his daily job round, on Sunday night, Minho searched on the website he found earlier and wrote down several phone numbers from it, once again making sure that the addresses were all accessible by public transport . As it was already late and he couldn't call them immediately, he went to sleep.</p><p>The morning after, he called each number he had, and each time asked the same thing:<br/>
“Hello, I am a student and I am interested in renting your spare room. I was wondering if it was still available?”</p><p>The first number was a man who said that he was sorry, but his room was already taken for the year.</p><p>The second didn’t even answer.</p><p>The third was an old grandpa who said something like “my daughter currently occupies it, but if you want I can put her in the garage and you will have the room!”<br/>
Minho wondered if he was insane or senile. Either way, he didn’t want him to move his daughter just for a stranger, so he declined politely and hung.</p><p>The fourth was a person (he couldn’t genre their voice) who apologized, saying they were in a hurry and couldn’t answer his questions at the moment. He wrote “call back later if needed” in front of their number and continued.</p><p>He had only one number left.<br/>
The fifth answered, and it was a sweet middle-aged woman who said that yes, her room was available, and he could come visit it at any moment during the following week. They exchanged some information and agreed on the next day as the visit date. Minho hung feeling relieved to have finally found a place. He had started to lose hope after receiving so many negative answers.</p><p>His Monday was very calm, and he had nothing to do. He started organizing his mess in the apartment, so that packing would be quick and easy. He then read for the hundredth time the most difficult parts of last year’s lessons, to avoid forgetting them and having to put even more effort into studying when school starts again.</p><p>Tuesday came quickly. At noon, Minho ate a bowl of chicken noodle soup, put on a random pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with “Queen” printed on the back. Queen had been his favorite music band ever since middle school, and if you wonder, his comfort song had always been “Bohemian Rhapsody”.<br/>
He took the bus to go to the address he wrote down on a bright pink sticky note. He was quite anxious, but it was his normal state of mind every time he had to meet new people and make a good first impression. The note in his right hand has been reduced to a tiny, pink ball of mess by his anxious hands after only a few minutes of being outside of the apartment. He wondered if he was dressed too simply, but didn’t have time to think too much about it as the bus reached his stop.</p><p>------------</p><p>Now, Minho is in front of a tall house, with large windows. It has 2 floors, but he can see a window on the roof that could show a third refitted floor in the attic. Its facade is painted in a pale pink color that shines under the hot summer sunlight. The house has an underground garage with an alley that digs at its side, but there is a small car parked in front of it. Minho thinks it may be the family’s second car.<br/>
He goes to the main door and rings. A woman opens and immediately offers Minho a bright smile. It reminds him of his roommates. He will have to tell them everything about his project later, but that's not his top priority now.</p><p>He doesn’t have time to think about this as the woman opens the door wider and pulls him into a hug. As he is too surprised to hug her back, she stops and apologizes:<br/>
“oh, I’m sorry! I tend to be too outgoing with new people… I should ask before hugging people. I promise I will not do it agai-“<br/>
“Please don’t apologize madam, I’m just shy...", says Minho, interrupting her. "...And a bit anxious I have to say. Hugs are fine for me, don’t worry.”<br/>
She seems to relax a bit.<br/>
“okay young man, thank you. But please, please never call me “madam” ever again, it makes me feel old and out of date. Call me Ha-eun instead, it’s my name. What is yours?”<br/>
Minho finds her very, very extroverted, but he likes her already. “Sorry, Ha-Eun. My name’s Minho.”<br/>
“Oh, I like this name, it suits you. Don't be shy, come!" She takes a step back to let him enter. "Welcome to your future house, Minho!”<br/>
She then proceeds to show him every room of the house.<br/>
It seems bigger from the inside. Minho didn’t know that city houses could be this big compared to country houses, given the difference in available space to build it. He is surprised to find that this place is even bigger than his home. The living room is bright and spacious and there is a lot of space to move. Minho could almost feel like he is visiting one of those Ikea stores, where everything is new and clean, if it wasn’t for the colorful plant-covered window sills and the little framed drawings on the plain white walls that must have been made by children not older than 4. It brings life and a feeling of home in this big house.<br/>
Minho then discovers the kitchen (that is surprisingly small given the size of the whole house), the garage, the bathroom and finally, his room.<br/>
It is almost the same size as the one he shared with his roommates, except it has only one full bed instead of a bunk bed and a couch. Minho thinks he's hallucinating.</p><p>“There’s no way you’re actually renting this cheaper than what I had before”, he says to Ha-Eun who is opening the window to aerate the room.<br/>
She chuckles.<br/>
“you know, I made it cheap so that students could afford going to university. I know how expensive it can be, especially for… Not wealthy families. We don’t need any more money, it is just for the food and “room service” I will provide for you (she makes the quote marks signs with her hands while talking). Plus I need some company in this big house, now that my eldest is gone. His little siblings prefer going out with friends than staying home to help their poor old mama.”<br/>
She seems sad for a moment, but pulls herself together again quickly and starts describing her three children to Minho while taking him to the kitchen for a snack.</p><p>Minho learns more about the Han family. They are five, the mother Ha-Eun, the father Cholmo who is currently working in his office and never wants to be disturbed, the elder brother Yejoon who is the same age as Minho and went to the military at the beginning of the summer, the middle child Jisung who is one year younger than his brother and just finished high school, and the youngest Seoyun who is very shy and wild. Ha-Eun seems to never see her children lately, as the younger ones avoid being home and Yejoon can obviously not come back home every week.<br/>
Minho understands how lonely she must feel, not even being allowed to talk to the only remaining person in the house, her own husband. He already has a bad feeling about this mysterious character.</p><p>------------</p><p>After discussing life with Ha-Eun all afternoon, Minho comes back to his apartment. He is relieved and feels lucky to have found this nice place, as it lets him free-minded to start his new job.</p><p>Minho received an email when he was on the bus ride to his apartment. It was from one of the shops he sent his CV to earlier. The owner wanted to meet him tomorrow if he was available, to let him know the essentials about the jobs and decide on a date for him to start working there.<br/>
Needless to say, Minho is really happy. His project is nearly entirely in place.</p><p>On Wednesday, he wakes up early. He showers, shaves his newborn beard (he hid it from his mom during summer, with the hope to surprise her when it becomes more coarse and less baby-like), and makes himself pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast. He makes a mess with the butter, putting too much of it in the pan, and it reminds him of the times he and the roommates made the same mistake to make pancakes. He still hears Felix’s deep, smiling voice saying “too much buttah! Too much!” with his typical Australian accent. It makes him smile fondly at the wall for too long, and he ends up with three half-burnt pancakes. He just cuts off the black parts and eats the rest anyway.</p><p>Minho goes to his aspiring workplace by bus a little before 10a.m. It’s a small café in a quiet area of the city, not so far from Ha-Eun’s house. He thinks he will come here walking, it mustn't take more than 5 minutes and it could spare him some bus money.<br/>
The sign reads: “café Groseille”. Minho doesn’t know how to read it correctly, he tries but gives up quickly. The shopfront is composed of a big window which allows him to see everything inside. The floor is made of checked patterned tiles, the tables and chairs he can see are of a plain, black wood. Minho thinks that black is not a color he would use for a café’s furniture.</p><p>When he pushes the glass door, Minho is greeted by a girl behind the counter. She seems way younger than him, maybe 15. She has a strong accent that he doesn’t recognize when she says:</p><p>“good morning sir! What can I do for you touday?”</p><p>“oh, sorry I’m not a customer. Actually I’m the new employee…”</p><p>“Ah, my future co-worker zen! Just wait a minute, I’ll go find my uncle.”</p><p>She speaks English well, but pronounces the words strangely and doesn’t put intonation into her phrases. The “r” sound especially, makes Minho recognize it as a french accent, like those he heard on news TV when French people were interviewed for some important events.</p><p>While the girl’s gone, he observes the place. From outside, he couldn’t see the back of the room, where low glass tables, an old couch and five ottomans are placed on a wide, pale pink rug. The sitting areas are all covered in colorful cushions. It seems very comfortable. Minho approaches and crouches to touch the rug. Its fabric is in fact very thick, made of what reminds Minho of the soft woolen thread from which pompoms are made. </p><p>“Hi, you must be Minho! I’m the owner of this place.”<br/>
Minho jumps, taken aback by the proximity of the voice. He puts himself together and stands in front of the newcomer, offering his hand:<br/>
“Hello, yes it’s me. Nice to meet you.”<br/>
The middle-aged man who is standing in front of him shakes his hand vigorously. Minho winces at the violent contact but takes the time to analyze the character before him. He has brown hair that starts to show some white strands at the front, but curiously managed to keep his hairline in place, which probably makes him look younger than he actually is.<br/>
The man’s smile shows his gums, and it reminds Minho of his childhood best friend. They have the same smile, and he finds himself wondering for how long he hasn’t seen this kid.</p><p>“Do you like my carpet? I thought it would look cozy if I put it there. Was I right? Sophie says that it looks awful with the damaged couch but I enjoy the vintage style…”</p><p>Minho doesn’t know what to say, but he surely agrees with the fact that this couch is too old and damaged to look good with anything. The man continues:</p><p>“Anyways, follow me, I’ll show you how everything works here. And by the way, my name is Jean, you can pronounce it with a french accent, and this young girl right here is my niece Sophie. She’s cute but can also have a vicious tongue sometimes. She won’t stop complaining about everything I do. Don’t listen to anything she says about me.”</p><p>“you’re only angry because I said that your meringue was too sticky, and you won’t admit the truth”, responds the girl. She sticks her tongue out to her boss, but he doesn’t seem to bother the disrespect. Instead, he does the same funny face back.</p><p>Minho smiles, seeing the obvious complicity between the two of them.<br/>
He then follows Jean between the counter, admiring as he passes the seemingly delicious slices of cake in the display case.</p><p>Jean explains everything, from “how to take orders” to “how to clean the floor”, but what Minho thinks will take the most time to learn perfectly is “how does the coffee maker work”. Minho has never seen any of these big machines up close, and never even made any machine work that was harder to start than his mom’s hair dryer. He has to learn every function and button, and it seems so complicated that he is sure to have a headache at the end of the training session.<br/>
He somehow manages to make an espresso for a customer at the end of his training session.</p><p>After 2 hours of intense concentration to remember every detail in his job, Minho feels completely drained, as if his brain was a muscle that took all of his energy. (well, technically it isn't muscle but it does use a big amount of energy, he learnt that in biology class during his senior year of high school). Jean asks him his schedule, in order to organize the shifts. Minho doesn’t know his school schedule yet as summer break isn’t over, but he promises to give it to his new boss as soon as it’s available.</p><p>Jean asks Minho to come back every week day until the start of the school year, to make sure he gets to grips with the job, and lets him go.</p><p>Minho goes back to his apartment and makes himself an omelette. He only has one egg left, and starts to pull out one of his bright pink sticky notes from a drawer when he remembers: he will not live there anymore in a couple of days, it’s useless to refill things.<br/>
Then he remembers another detail: Hyunjin and Felix still live here, and will need eggs when they come back to make burnt pancakes and over salted omelette as always. He feels a pinch in his heart, thinking about living apart from them.<br/>
Minho makes a side note in his head to remember: he has to explain his plan to them. They aren’t even aware of anything, they are his roommates and have been texting him through their group chat all summer. They are his best friends and he’s been hiding this from them. They deserve to know. Minho’s a bit guilty, they’ll be surprised and forced to look for a new roommate to take his place in a short period of time, before school starts again. They may be mad when he announces it.</p><p>Minho puts the “buying eggs” sticky note on the refrigerator, closes the drawer and takes his omelette to the couch. He has the entire afternoon free, and it’s too hot outside to do anything. He starts to watch the super long anime Felix recommended a while ago, and enjoys it so much he doesn’t see time pass. When he feels sleepy, well past midnight, he makes another side note in his head to thank Felix for his excellent anime advice, puts on his pajamas and goes to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this floppy beginning :)<br/>I will complete this chapter with some more things, then... Jisung's gonna happen. Just be patient ;) (I am not)<br/>feel free to comment anything, feed backs and all kind messages are welcome! As English isn't my first language, I really appreciate corrections...<br/>Have a nice day/afternoon/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho spends the next two days, Thursday and Friday, at the coffee shop learning his new job. It’s quite difficult to remember everything, especially with the crashing heat that seems to never go despite September being nearly here, but he feels that with a little bit of practice and patience he will be fine. He observes Sophie, who is so young but so hardworking and confident. She knows every regular’s name and remembers the smallest details they give her of their life. She’s also quick to make friends with literally anyone who enters the shop. Minho has never seen someone so painfully extroverted. He wonders if she’s really a teenager, as teens habitually tend to be introverted, but is amazed by her bright personality.<br/>Sophie helps him a lot, despite already doing almost all the work in the shop. Minho wants to improve so that she has more time to have a normal teen life, and because.. Well, this is why he was hired in the first place. Jean couldn’t help Sophie at the front side of the shop, too busy baking cakes, making sandwiches and trying new recipes in the kitchen at the back. He had to find someone to assist her, to prevent his niece from being swamped with work with the increasing popularity of their little shop.</p><p>During their lunch break on Friday (at 2 P.M, as it is the calmest moment of the day), Jean speaks for the first time about himself.</p><p>“You must have noticed that Sophie’s not from here”, he says out of nowhere.<br/>Minho, who just took a bite of his burger, answers with his mouth full:<br/>“Yeah, she has a french accent. She speaks English well though!”<br/>Jean makes a face of disgust at the tiny piece of salad that just landed on his shoulder from Minho’s spluttering. He doesn’t point it out, flicks it away and carries on:<br/>“She’s really talented with everything involving communication. But I never explained to you why such a young girl was left in a foreign country, alone with her uncle, did I?”<br/>Minho is surprised.<br/>“So, her parents aren’t here? Why?”<br/>“She was failing school, back in France. She doesn’t fit into the academic mold. Her parents are a bit… Rude. Sophie was a disappointment for them. Her parents had told her about me, the strange uncle who unexpectedly chose to run away far from his own family to live alone and make sugary things in his hidden coffee shop. She found it cool and felt like doing the same. I mean, who wouldn’t? I’m so happy here everyone must be jealous.” Jean open his arms, proudly showing his shop and gives a big, overconfident smile, mimicking those who really think of themselves as better than everyone. It makes Minho giggle and spit out another piece of sandwich. He apologizes, wipes it away from Jean’s apron and gestures him to continue the story. “So, she stopped going to school, and started working when she turned 16, the legal age in France. She learnt English by herself on the internet, and when she thought she had collected enough money, she told her parents that she wanted to leave the house and travel the world. Of course, they weren’t too happy about it, but they also wanted to get rid of this useless child. So they suggested Sophie come here and work with me, so that they would at least have someone they know to look after her. She accepted, bought her plane ticket and there she was! Now it's been a year already and she's happier than ever.”<br/>Jean looks amazed by the girl’s ambition and stubbornness. Minho isn’t outdone, but he also feels like this girl is really intelligent for finding a way of never seeing these toxic parents again. From what he heard, they sound awful.<br/>When Sophie joins them to eat her sandwich, she finds them weird, but that’s just because she’s not accustomed to having fans yet.</p><p>After lunch, they work for the rest of the day, praising out loud the air conditioner for keeping them alive when no customer is inside, in hopes that the old thing chooses to live a bit longer out of pride. As hopeless as it seems, it works: the antiquity keeps going until they close the shop.<br/>Exhausted, the three of them are almost too absorbed in the thought of their incoming, life-saving showers to say goodbye.<br/>In the never-ending bus ride to his apartment, Minho thinks about Jean and Sophie. The french relatives are kind and warm. No wonder everyone loves coming there, with Sophie’s bright personality and Jean’s delicious creations to welcome them in an atmosphere that smells like coffee and freshly baked cake. Minho thinks that, even if he didn’t work there, he would want to come here often. Despite the simplicity of the decoration, the place holds something familiar that makes him feel at ease.<br/>He is glad to have found this job and these people to start his already difficult scholar year with.</p><p>-----------</p><p>When he wakes up the next morning, Minho is relaxed. He has the whole weekend to relax and enjoy the last hot days of summer. He decides to go explore the city.<br/>He eats muesli, brushes his teeth, takes all his dirty clothes of the week in a big bag and puts his shoes on. He almost forgets his sunglasses, doesn’t bother putting a jacket on his plain white t-shirt. It”s not the time for fashion, it’s the time for not caring and just wandering aimlessly. During the last year of his life, Minho had to get accustomed to working hard for the first time. City life was very difficult at first for the countryside boy that he was, used to the peaceful life of a very small town where you take everything slowly, as it comes. He was so immersed in his studies that he had barely enough time to go wash his clothes like this. Even during discussion walk nights with Hyunjin, he didn’t seem to pay attention to anything around him, probably trying to remember difficult formulas for one of his never-ending tests at school.<br/>Now that he has plenty of time and no worries, Minho realizes how much he stayed locked in his apartment. The whole city seems like a new world, almost like he never came here before. Of course, he recognizes the shops and streets nearest to his place, but that’s all. He has to discover everything and he feels like a kid, free, curious and innocent again on this bright day of August.<br/>First he puts his clothes in the washing machine of his usual laundromat. Then, he heads to a little park that he remembers seeing everyday through the windows of his bus. When he steps between the trees for the first time, he realizes he should have come here sooner. The smells of grass, the crunchiness of dried leaves under his feet and the brush of fresh air in his hair reminds him of home. This little piece of nature in the middle of the asphalt would have been precious for his stressed mind, providing him a place to relax and think about something else than his duties.<br/>Minho spends some time walking peacefully in the flower garden that he finds further in the park, testing the different scents of roses and learning some things about plants. The chirps of birds and the sounds of children playing really makes him at ease, and he thinks it’s actually the first time he feels like this while being alone in this city.<br/>He buys an ice cream at a small shop and sits on a dark brown wooden bench with small remains of a supposedly green paint washed out by time and bad weather. An elderly man sits beside him and starts a conversation, like all elderly people in parks who try to kill some time by socializing. Minho enjoys listening to this lonely soul, full of stories and full of life. He feels sorry for him to be this lonely and tries to be a good company for him. Old people always had a special place in Minho’s heart, as they remind him of his grandmother. She was his nanny during the few years when he was too young to go to school and his parents were too busy to take care of him. She made him feel like a little prince, taking him to the lakes in their mountains during summer, pulling his sled behind her during winter, and never saying no to anything. She was his best friend and confident until his first year of high school, when she died of a stroke. Minho still visits her grave every time he can. She left a wide hole in his heart that he tried to fill over the years with fond memories of everything good that happens in his life. <br/>While talking about the differences in bird’s melodies between different seasons, Minho checks his phone and realizes it’s already quarter to noon. He asks his new friend, who said to call him grandpa, if he wants to join him for lunch, and he accepts. They choose a cheap noodle restaurant near their park and continue their conversation.</p><p>Grandpa is also a countryside child, he came to the city when he was the same age as Minho to help them with a shop they opened. It worked quite well for decades and his little sister took the business after his parents. He found other jobs and dated many women (he seems proud and sad at the same time when remembering them, as if something went wrong somewhere, but he never mentions it), however he ended up single when he retired. Ever since, he takes part in this category of what he calls “the old ones who pick random people to wash off their boredom”. Minho objects, saying that this kind of elderly person shouldn’t need to search for social contact in the first place. He tries to find a way to gather them so that they talk to each other, but that probably already exists anyway so he ends up searching it on the internet. Grandpa seems amused by the big, flat phone in the younger’s hands. They find some addresses that Grandpa scribbles on an actual notebook, and he thanks Minho for his help. After that, they pay, say goodbye and part.<br/>The sun is already low on the horizon. while walking back to his apartment, Minho wonders if meeting new people felt like that, at the time when nothing existed to communicate outside of direct conversation or written letters on paper. Be that as it may, it feels good. Even if he doesn’t have any way to hear about the old friend again, he probably still can see him in this park.<br/>When he enters the apartment, he sees the sticky note and sets up an alarm to wake up early on Sunday so that he can go grocery shopping to refill the empty fridge. And he writes a new sticky note to remember: preparing his announcement for the Shiny Roommates about this whole situation. They really got to know.</p><p>------------</p><p>On Sunday, clouds hide the sun but the atmosphere is even hotter than yesterday. Minho wakes up early, grabs a bag and goes to the supermarket in front of his building. When he is done, he comes back to put everything in the apartment. Then he goes out again.<br/>This time, he doesn’t go back to the park but explores the streets. In the middle of the city, despite the hot temperatures, there are quite a lot of people around. Minho finds many small shops, some with dogs inside that welcome everyone with a wriggle of their tail. In one shop, he grabs a coffee, and in another he buys a cute bracelet for his mom. Then he finds a flower shop, enters, and before he even has the time to think about it, asks the kind florist which plants are the least likely to die because of his lack of attention. She shows him different ones and Minho ends up buying a “snake plant” because he likes its little stripes and finds its shape interesting.<br/>Then the day goes on, he continues exploring, and returns to his apartment at nightfall. He puts his plant on a windowsill and prepares bolognese pasta for dinner. When he sits at the kitchen counter, he opens his phone to watch some random YouTube videos while eating but sees the notification for new messages in the Shining Roommates group chat. They are talking about a new movie that was just released and how they absolutely need to go see it at the movie theater.<br/>Minho feels sick. When he doesn’t live with them anymore, he will be able to see them anyways so that’s not the problem. The problem is, they really have to know now, and its already very late. He answers positively to the previous texts, then adds:<br/>“hey guys, I was wondering, could you come back here a little bit sooner? I have something important to tell you before school starts again.”<br/>They seem surprised but accept quickly. They must be very curious about this new secret, as always.<br/>The Shining Roommates will be there on Wednesday evening.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Monday and Tuesday are normal days at the coffee shop. Sophie wears her never-fading smile, Jean bakes and sweats at the back, and Minho starts to really enjoy this job. Things finally start to feel natural and easy, even this monster of a coffee machine.<br/>On Wednesday, Minho also works, but he is stressed. He knows his roommates would never be angry at him, he knows they will understand his situation and support him, yet he cannot help but feel anxious at the idea of telling them everything. He tries to calm his overthinking mind by making conversation with the clients, and even if he is introverted and quiet beside his coworker, people seem to like him. He momentarily forgets his worries for the rest of the day.<br/>He only starts to worry again when he arrives in front of his building. They are already there, he can see the light at their window above.<br/>When Minho enters the apartment, he sees how different their mood is. His roommates jump and run to him at the moment they see him. He mirrors their smiles immediately. This place really felt empty and lifeless without them.<br/>The three of them sit on the couch, Hyunjin relates his adventures with the childhood friends he met back home and Felix tells them the drama between his little cousins who couldn’t stop fighting over his old PS2 all summer, while he tried to make them come to the beach with him. Minho thinks that Felix must be at ease with kids, as sometimes he is one himself. Poor boy must have felt sad for not having anyone to play at the beach with. Minho promises him that next time, they will go together and build a giant sand castle to make everyone jealous.<br/>Then the atmosphere suddenly becomes calm and serious. Hyunjin and Felix turn and face Minho from both sides, as they ask him:<br/>“So, what was this important thing you had to tell us?” They are obviously hiding their excitement. They must think Minho has a very cool gift for them. <br/>“Hum.. yes.” <br/>As Minho doesn’t seem happy, they understand that the news mustn’t be so cool after all.<br/>“You already know my parents pay everything for me, right?” <br/>They nod.<br/>“Well, this summer I realized how much they work to pay this. They are in very bad shape and I don’t want them to put their own well-being aside to let me study here.”<br/>the two boys agree with him.<br/>“So, I decided to find a job.”<br/>“Oh, that’s it? But you didn’t have to make us worry so much, Minho!” says Hyunjin, regaining his smile. “I’m sure you’ll manage your time to study and work. You’re so hardworking!”<br/>“But that’s not the only new thing…” they give Minho back all their attention. “I want to stop depending on my parents, like, entirely. I did the sums, and this place is too expensive for me to stay here, even with two roommates. I found another, cheaper place to live. When school starts again, I won’t be living here with you anymore.”<br/>this time, no one smiles.<br/>“But… We’re the Shining Roommates! We can’t be separated like that!” says Felix. “We could find another way, like… Finding a fourth person to live here!”<br/>“Felix, don’t be ridiculous. We already barely have space to move here with three people. Let  alone four.” says Hyunjin. “However, we could try to pay more of the rent so that Minho only pays what he can and stays with us!” He turns to Minho with a hopeful smile.<br/>The latter stops him: “No. I don’t want to depend on anyone. Your parents probably work hard too anyways. i won’t accept anything like that, I’m sorry. that’s the only way.”<br/>Everyone is silent.<br/>Minho speaks again: “But don’t worry guys, I’m not abandoning you. I still want to see you, it’s just…”<br/>Hyunjin cuts him: “We understand, right, Lix?”<br/>“Right! You would never let us down and we know it. You’re very brave for wanting to do this all alone, and that’s so cool to care about your parents like that! I admire you for this.”<br/>“But… Now you have to find another roommate to replace me quickly!”<br/>“Don’t worry, we all know how easily Felix can make friends with anyone.” <br/>Minho smiles at this reminder. It makes a memory appear in his mind: One time they were watching a movie together on a cold Saturday afternoon, someone knocked at the door. It was a new neighbor, coming to introduce herself and offer some cupcakes. Literally one week later, she was on the couch sipping on hot cocoa and talking about her favorite dramas with Felix. They seemed like they have known each other for years. This kind of quick friendship is very common for Felix, and he always seems shocked to learn that everyone is not as comfortable around strangers as he is. Minho nods: “yeah, you’re right.”<br/>Still, he feels sorry for telling them so late. He offers to treat them with a drink at the bar, but they decline saying he is already broke and doesn't need to spend his money uselessly like that (he wants to make them understand this isn’t useless but they won’t hear a word).<br/>They simply make one of their signature over-salted omelette and settle down on the couch to watch a stupid romance movie Hyunjin heard about days ago.<br/>Minho thinks his Shining Roommates are probably the best humans to be around. He puts his head on an emotional Hyunjin’s shoulder and lets Felix wipe his tears on his shirt as the main character loses her boyfriend in a car crash. Another day to store in the good part of his memories.</p><p>------------</p><p>The rest of the week goes smoothly, everything at work is normal, Hyunjin and Felix go out with their friends all day long and they help Minho put his belongings in bags and cardboard boxes. This part doesn’t take time as he has only clothes and some small furniture to take from their furnished apartment. On Saturday morning the three of them carry all of this mess to its new place, but they have to take the bus, regretting their choice of not having any driver’s license. The three boys, shining from sweat, arms full of a variety of things, get some insistent looks from people during the ride but they laugh at it, pretending to be stars that this public adores.<br/>When they arrive, Ha-eun, very happy to have so much company, offers to eat lunch with her. Obviously no one objects. While it bubbles in the kitchen, she shows the boys the cluttered windowsill in the living room, proudly saying that her middle child is the one who does all the efforts to keep it thriving and beautiful. And that’s how Felix ends up having a passionate conversation with their host about how plants are beautiful but fragile and taking care of it is too hard for them. <br/>While the two extroverts in the room ramble about whatever subject they feel like exploring, Hyunjin and Minho talk quietly about the house, the family and the neighborhood. Hyunjin asks plenty of questions to his friend about his feelings in this environment and asks him to call if anything happens. Minho cannot help but think that Hyunjin looks like a worried mother who sends her child to summer camp for the first time. He reassures him, saying he is a responsible adult and knows when to call his best friends for help.<br/>When they sit to eat at the solid wood table, Minho thinks about the father. Ha-eun said he works at home but stays in his office. Apparently he doesn’t even bother leaving it to eat and his wife has to deliver him the food for every meal. He must have some very important job to be so little available. Minho doesn’t question it further, enjoys his meals and the conversation. He has a feeling the boys will come back here quite often to catch up on news, not only from him but from her as well. Ha-eun radiates with happiness and they love her already. She is approved as a “genuinely kind person” in their Special Shining Sub-conversation language.<br/>Felix and Hyunjin go after several hours of talking. They hug Ha-eun goodbye and make a promise to come back often, as predicted by Minho earlier.<br/>Now, he is left alone with her in his new home.</p><p>------------</p><p>Ha-eun lets him settle everything in his room while she cleans the kitchen, refusing his help for her task. There are five doors in the hallway upstairs and Minho enters the second one to the left. First, he unpacks his little plant and puts it on the windowsill. His room has a view of the garden behind the house, a tiny square of grass stuck between the neighbors similar ones. Minho remembers, this may be a house but it’s still in the city so they don’t have much space like in his town back home.<br/>He then spends the entire afternoon unfolding his favorite shirts to put them on hangers, organizing everything in his new drawers and closet and hooking his old posters to the white walls with Blu-tack to not damage them. Then he takes a shower at the family’s bathroom, behind the door directly across his own in the hallway. There is only one in the house but that doesn’t disturb him as long as there is a locker. He puts an oversized hoodie and sweater pants on before heading back downstairs to help Ha-eun with dinner. She seems surprised to have so much help one of a sudden, but not less happy. She says her two ungrateful children came back home earlier but didn’t even stay with her longer than five minutes. Minho laughs, reassuring her with stories of teenagers being absent and shifty like them. That’s a pretty common behavior at this age, after all.<br/>When dinner is almost ready, she goes to the stairs but doesn’t climb them. Instead, she startles Minho by yelling: “Seoyun! Please go find your brother and come set the table! We eat in five minutes!” She turns and sees the pale boy in the kitchen. “Oh sorry sweetie, I didn’t warn you before yelling… that’s part of the routine here, I’m too lazy to look for them up there. It’s a bad habit of mine I took over the years…”<br/>“No big deal, I wasn’t prepared but you didn’t stop my heart! Next time I’ll remember, don’t worry about me.”<br/>Ha-eun seems relieved to hear this.<br/>They go on, finishing the preparation of the meal. When he turns to grab a table mat behind him, someone has materialized themselves right there. He jumps, startling Ha-eun at the same time. While he tries to calm his heart rate, he studies the source of the trouble. It’s not some kind of ninja but a seemingly fifteen-year-old girl with short red hair and many freckles. She’s small, probably not taller than Minho’s shoulder, and seems very shy as her grey eyes stay fixed on the kitchen tiles. She must be Seoyun. Her mother gives her the cutlery and she quietly goes to set it on the table. Ha-eun whispers to Minho that her daughter will take some time before feeling confident enough around him to speak. He makes a note in his head to be careful around her, to not act weird or abrupt so that she feels at ease. It’s her own house and Minho is guilty to make it difficult for her to be there.<br/>They carry the dishes and sit around the table. Ha-eun takes a plateful of food to her husband’s office and comes back to fill everyone’s plates. As they start to eat, Minho hears loud steps coming down from upstairs.<br/>While his host lectures her son on his bad manners and his habit of letting the youngest do all the work alone, Minho takes a moment to understand what’s happening. He just felt a strange pang in his chest, right where his heart ran a marathon earlier because of Seoyun. Decidedly, Ha-eun children must have something against his heart’s well-being.<br/>But, well, he could easily forgive this very handsome boy who just appeared before him for anything if he asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not good at being regular Ig... But I'm writing this story for me to enjoy, not to please strangers on the internet. (obviously if you like it, I'm very happy, but it's not mi main goal here)<br/>Warning: short chapter :/<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As long as he remembers, Minho has had small crushes regularly since middle school. Beautiful girls, girls who were kind with him. Small moments that made his heart beat and his cheeks feel hot. He even dated one in 9th grade but she broke up after a week because he never showed much affection to her. Minho remembers being left to wonder if he really loved her in the first place and he ended up questioning the reality of all his previous crushes.<br/>
So, when he sees a boy coming down the stairs of his new home, Minho feels something he already knows. But the thing that surprises him is the fact that it is caused by... a boy. He doesn’t even know what to think about that. He was probably going to discover his bisexuality, one day or another… But it doesn't matter now. Minho has to act normal or he will make a bad first impression. He stops staring at the boy’s fluffy hair and straightens himself. Hopefully no one saw the five little characters jump around and click every button on the dashboard of his head, or else it is going to be a very embarrassing moment.<br/>
Now Ha-eun is talking about him and it makes Minho come back to reality. She introduces him to the newcomer:<br/>
“ This is Lee Minho. Remember when I said I found someone to rent your brother’s room? Well, it’s him. Minho will live with us for the entire school year, and hopefully the next ones if he feels at home here!” She smiles, and the boy just seems surprised but not very pleased by the presence of a stranger in his living room. Now that Minho recovered all his cognitive functions, he understands that the boy must be Jisung, Ha-eun’s middle child. Jisung looks like a quiet and independent person, but now he is closed and acts strangely, as if he was in a stressful environment and was fighting against it. But it can’t be, here, in his own house… It must be because of Minho’s presence. He wonders if it would be easier for the two siblings if he left right now.</p><p>The boy takes a seat at the far end of the table, the farthest from him.<br/>As they eat, Ha-eun tries to introduce Minho to her children by asking him lots of questions about his life. They learn that he is a mechanical engineering major because he loves space things but wasn’t good enough in physics to make it to the astronomy majors. Ha-eun seems sorry as he says that, and the two others act like they aren’t listening. Then Minho talks about his other passion, dance, and Jisung seems to react a little but it isn’t enough to make him look at anything else than his half empty plate.<br/>When Ha-eun goes to take the dessert out of the fridge, Minho feels like he is alone. He would love to talk a bit with the siblings in front of him, but they’re closed to any communication. Ha-eun must feel his anxiety when she comes back, as she puts extra effort in asking Minho about his tastes and in being interested in his answers. He likes going to the movies, skiing in his mountains and all kinds of eggs are his favorite dishes. Wow. Then Ha-eun suddenly opens her eyes wide and turns her entire body towards Minho, making the face of someone who just made a big mistake and dreads the consequences. Minho’s very confused at this sight, wondering what on earth happened for his host to be this panicked, when she says:<br/>“-OOOOH My god Minho, I forgot to ask your age! I don’t even know how old you are! I completely forgot my priorities I’m so sorry!<br/>In his head, Minho goes “Huuuuh?! All this drama for my age?” but he answers calmly.<br/>“-That’s not a big deal, why do you worry so much? If you want to know, I’m in my second year of college but I’m only 19, because I skipped a year in seventh grade and my birthday is in the end of the year.”<br/>As he says that, he hears a big noise at the other end of the table. jisung let his spoon fall in his nearly empty cake plate. Everyone makes a surprised face, and the boy turns red, mumbling things and visibly hating the sudden draw of attention on him. He gobbles the rest of his cake and leaves without a word. His sister, who finished eating earlier, follows him upstairs. Minho finds the boy really cute when flustered, but even more with his full cheeks. He resembles a squirrel. Minho comes back to reality and realises he’s doing a silly smile like a child watching their favorite characters marry each other in a movie.</p><p>He quietly thanks Ha-eun for her delicious food. She nods and he helps her take the empty plates to the kitchen. From there, he hears the muffled steps of Jisung and Seoyun on the stairs. When they both have closed their doors, Ha-eun starts to speak.<br/>
“Oh dear, I’m so sorry for this cold welcome. I promise they’re usually good kids! It must’ve been so embarrassing for you, I don’t know how to apologise enough…”<br/>
“But it wasn't your fault.. Ha-eun” says Minho. He still has a hard time casually calling older people by their first name. “You tried to make this whole situation feel better, thanks for that. Don’t worry, I understand that having a stranger in your home doesn’t feel great for teenagers.”<br/>
“Oh, but that behaviour is really not usual, at least for jisung. His sister has always been shy around strangers, but he’s usually the one who starts the conversation. I wonder if this change is because of what his father said…” A wrinkle starts to form between her eyebrows as she says that.<br/>
“It’s strange, I assumed he was just naturally quiet like Seoyun. I don’t know what your husband said, but it must have really upset him.”<br/>
“yeah, I think you’re right. You know, Jisung takes care of all the plants on the windowsill, he really loves them. I find it cute, but his father doesn’t want to let him become a florist. The other day, he lectured him on useless dreams and said he already signed him up to a reputable lawyer school. jisung was devastated.”<br/>
She starts washing the dishes in the kitchen sink.<br/>
Minho finds this father strange. Why does he need to destroy his son’s expectations, even when they’re realistic? Normally, parents are happy to see their child find a passion and an activity on their own. Why is he so strict? Minho has plenty of questions, but no answer yet. He wonders if there are important parts of the story he doesn’t know yet. He finally thinks of a question that could be answered immediately.<br/>
“But why didn’t you defend him? your husband would have listened to you and Maybe Jisung could have pursued his dream!”<br/>
“It’s not that simple.” The expression of her face changes, and suddenly she seems ten years older. Her tone is quieter now. “Taking sides against my husband would have made him angrier. it wouldn’t be beneficial for jisung at all.”<br/>
With that said, she goes back to the dishes, slightly turning her back to Minho as a sign to stop the conversation. He asks if there is still something to do to help, but she just shakes her head.<br/>
With no further explanation, Minho goes to his room. He really has mixed feelings tonight, between the encounter of a beautiful human being and the mystery around this house’s father figure. He decides to text his best friends, to talk his worries away.</p><p>Pancakes specialists</p><p>Butt hunter<br/>
Guys you’ll never guess what I discovered today</p><p> </p><p>Drama llama<br/>
Your bisexuality..?</p><p> </p><p>Brownie boy<br/>
OMG FINALLY!!!!! We thought you’d never realise!!<br/>
I’m so proud of you :)))</p><p>Butt hunter<br/>
…<br/>
What?<br/>
No<br/>
Why did you think that.?</p><p> </p><p>Brownie boy<br/>
It’s obvious yk</p><p> </p><p>Drama llama<br/>
Yeah, plus we know you better than yourself obviously<br/>
Anyways, what was the real thing?</p><p> </p><p>Butt hunter<br/>
……….<br/>
Ok ig you were right</p><p> </p><p>Drama llama<br/>
Hum excuse me WHAT?!<br/>
Lix, look, he just admitted we were right. Finally he found common sense.</p><p> </p><p>Brownie boy<br/>
Oooh he really did change since he started his new life huh!</p><p> </p><p>Drama llama<br/>
Yeah, feels strange but I’m proud</p><p> </p><p>Butt hunter<br/>
Guys pls I know you’re in the same room, why do you still speak here?<br/>
And you didn’t acknowledge the fact that I just said I actually discovered my bisexuality</p><p> </p><p>Drama llama<br/>
????!!!,.,l,klivfnejuvefnvofinj,cji</p><p> </p><p>Brownie boy<br/>
Lmaoo Jinnie just fell from the couch<br/>
I should’ve taken a video :(<br/>
Okay so<br/>
WHAAAATTTT ???!!! WHO IS IT?? IS HE UGLY?? IS HE OLD?? TELL US EVERYTHING</p><p> </p><p>Butt hunter<br/>
Ehh why would he be old?!<br/>
No it’s a boy my age I think<br/>
Maybe a year younger<br/>
...He’s cute</p><p> </p><p>Brownie boy<br/>
That’s it? Just cute?<br/>
How did you meet him? Can I meet him? Don’t you dare go on your first date before I saw and approved of him &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>Drama llama<br/>
Before WE* approved of him &gt;:((</p><p> </p><p>Brownie boy<br/>
EHH THAT’S MY SMILEY FACE &gt;:(((</p><p> </p><p>Drama llama<br/>
It’s not the subject here, u selfish brat<br/>
And you’re not the only emoji user so I do what I want &gt;:P<br/>
Lino, what’s the cute boy’s name!!</p><p> </p><p>Butt hunter<br/>
It’s Jisung<br/>
He’s Ha-eun’s middle child<br/>
I met him an hour ago</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that, they don’t answer for a while. Minho guesses it’s because they’re probably screaming from joy, back in their tiny apartment that seems bigger with one person gone. He wishes he was with them, going crazy, jumping and hitting each other because of excitement. This random wave of sadness hits him without warning. Guess the good old days are over now.<br/>
Minho chooses a large t-shirt and shorts, puts his slippers on and goes to take a shower. These oddly shaped, bright pink slippers with “I &lt;3 my cats” written on it were a gift from his former roommates for his 18th birthday, when they just started living together. He had told them more about his cats than himself, out of shyness, and they decided to buy these as a joke with the only information they had. it was the first moment of complicity between the three of them, the moment when Minho decided to really trust these two dumb and friendly kids. Now Minho feels even sadder, knowing he doesn’t live with them anymore.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize the bathroom light was on, and entered without knocking. Now he finds himself standing in front of a cute boy with big brown eyes that move from left to right in panic. Minho realizes, quickly stops staring at him and  pulls back the door to close it.</p><p> </p><p>he just saw his new crush (who is really very much cute, by the way) in underwear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh I stop you right here, they are not going to be naked in this story. Not with me. This is an ace place!!<br/>However, there is going to be cute romance in this story full of cute boys.<br/>Just wait a bit more ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so as you probably saw it, I just took Skz's names and some details about their personalities to create my own characters. They help me imagine, as I am unable to think about main characters easily. This story is very personal and I didn't want anyone I know to be described in it.<br/>Anyways, I hope this first chapter was enjoyable for you readers! I write this mainly for myself but if it pleases anyone out there, that's a very good news. Thank you for giving me some of your time &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>